Cardiff 1 meets London 2
by RebelSkies
Summary: Torchwood is following a case of an alien stealing body parts but along the way they discover something very strange... another Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

The body lay on the cold, hard pavement of the alleyway, if you could still call it a body. It looked more like a melted wax statue. I looked around, there were still a few fluorescently dressed policemen hanging around, even though Jack had already asked them to piss off.

"Her entire skeletal system was removed." Owen Harper, our doctor, stood from the body and wiped his bloody hands on the side of his light denim jeans. "Nothing else was touched there's not even a scratch, it's like her bones dissolved in on themselves." He starred at the now pooling body and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Poor love." He looked over at Jack Harkness, the mysterious leader of our group, Torchwood; we knew hardly anything about him except he was very American and very very gay. "Jack, you ever come across this type of thing before?" Jack sighed and shook his head.

"No never." He turned away from us and switched on his communication device that was wired into another that was currently back at the Hub with Ianto Jones, ex-Torchwood London researcher and the maker of the world's best cup of coffee. "Ianto?" there was a pause "Ok then, see you soon." He hung up and walked back to us. "Are we done here?" Owen was packing up medical supplies.

"Yeah almost we just need to pick up the body without leaving any of it on the pavement." he opened a bag and took out a device that looked a little like a vacuum cleaner, he flipped the switch on the front and proceeded to suck up the body through the device. "There," he said, putting the vacuum cleaner away again, "done." We walked away from the crime scene and climbed into Torchwood's black SUV and sped off towards the Hub.

The Torchwood Hub was basically an underground science fiction super base, hidden by the Cardiff Bay water tower. Once we were inside Toshiko Sato; the computer genius started pulling up whatever information she could find on our victim, Sophia Michelle. Her shoulder length black hair swayed as she hurried back and forth from computer screens. Her deep brown eyes studying ever word that appeared, she highlighted what could be of use and printed it out and within ten minutes of starting she had a stack of twenty pages of information. Jack and Ianto disappeared inside Jack's office on the second floor of the Hub so Jack could make some phone calls. Owen set to work on the body in the medical bay at the back of the Hub. I sat at my desk, not really sure what I could do, I typed in the name of the victim, searching her records for anything useful. Toshiko was searching for medical records and arrests but I went deeper, old schools, relatives and teachers. Eventually I found the name of a boyfriend and a sister. "Jack?" he appeared, followed by Ianto, both resting their hands on the railings of the open topped second floor of the Hub. "I got a boyfriend and a sister." Jack grinned at her. "Great work Gwen go see the boyfriend, Ianto the sister." Ianto nodded and quickly jogged down the stairs and into reception, I followed close behind.

At Michelle's boyfriend's house Ianto left me on the curb and drove off round the corner, I knocked on the door and waited. The house was a modern looking building with a little front garden. The door opened and a tall, muscular blonde man looked out at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Danny Dire, yes my names Gwen Copper, I work for the police." Danny's eyes widened.

"What's happened?" He said, taking a step back and letting me past him into the house. I sat on a small red sofa and took a deep breath. "There was an accident last night, your girlfriend Sophia, she died." Danny's eyes widened and he sat down heavily, his eyes watering.

"I know it's hard Danny; did Sophia ever have any enemies? People who didn't like her?" Danny shook his head, smiling softly.

"No she was lovely, everyone loved her, she was training for a marathon, she was very fit." He laughed, then a sort of choking sound escaped his throat. "God I loved her." I sat with him for a little while, rubbing his back then I made him a cup of tea and went to let myself out.

"If you remember anything important," I said, handing him a police card that would link him to my friend in the police; Andy," then please call this number and ask for me."

After calling Ianto to let him know I was done, I noticed a woman with red hair running along the street opposite Danny's house. As she ran she was shouting someone's name, then I noticed the man lying on the floor a hundred meters or so up the road and perhaps more importantly; the weevil that had just knocked him to the ground. I took off running, shouting furiously down my headset at Ianto. I drew my gun as I drew near but the other woman shot past me and threw herself to the ground in front of the man, there was a terrible looking gash on his shoulder and another deep wound on his chest. The weevil threw back its head to roar at her and the woman shot it in the chest and it fell to the ground with a high pitched growl. The woman hugged the fallen man to her chest and pressed her hand to his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood. She reached up and turned on a headset identical to mine, talking into it quickly.

"Lucy, it got Sean," she took a deep breath, as if supressing tears ", Sean's dead." She turned up She looked up and noticed me for the first time, or rather my gun which was still cocked in my hands. Her eyes widened and she looked away again.

"Hello?" I said, finally finding my voice. She looked back over me and opened her mouth to speak to me, but at that moment a red mini screeched to a stop in front of us and the back door was thrown open.

"Put him in the back." A voice called. The red head woman stood and placed the body of Sean into the back seat of the mini, then she turned and faced the weevil again, who was still lying on the floor; whining pitifully. The woman aimed her gun and fired three shots in quick succession into the weevil's chest. "Come on." The voice said, gentler this time. The woman gave me one more look before jumping into the front seat and the mini pulled away from the curb and speed off.

Minutes later Ianto speed round the corner in the SUV and pulled up beside me on the curb.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he said, stopping beside me. I nodded, still confused at what had just happened. "I think I just met another Torchwood..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto

I looked at Gwen, "What do you mean?" Gwen spoke, almost to herself. "I had just got off the com with you and this woman with red hair ran past me, shouting someone's name, I saw the weevil strike someone and ran over, she called someone through the same coms we have and then she shot the weevil, a red mini came round the corner and pulled up, she put the guy in the car and got in." I looked over at the body of the weevil and picked it up under the arms.

"Come on; let's get the body back to the Hub before someone notices, you can tell Jack about what you saw when we get back." Gwen nodded and grabbed the weevil's feet and together, we placed it into the back of the SUV. I climbed into the driver's seat, Gwen next to me and we drove off back to the Hub.

When we arrived, Gwen went off to tell Jack of the other Torchwood. I took the weevil down to the furnace and disposed of it before returning to the reception area. The front of the Hub was disguised as a tourist information centre; I tried to make the place look as uninviting as possible to prevent a steady stream of customers. I locked up for the night before sitting down behind my desk and settled in for a long night. A few hours later, as I finished everything that had been needed to be done, I found myself thinking about what Gwen had been on about ever since we returned from Danny Diers house. I opened the top desk draw and took out the photographs that were in there. Before the battle of Canary Warf I had worked for Torchwood London as a junior researcher, it was not the most glamorous of jobs but I was good at it, my team was fantastic and I had a girlfriend: Lisa. She had died, I had dragged her out of the building, half converted and hid her in the Torchwood basement until I could find a cure, a year back she went crazy and Jack had to shoot her. Everyone said goodnight and left, one by one until it was only me and Jack left. Jack hardly ever left the Hub; he had private sleeping quarters in his office which he slept in on the rare occasions he actually slept. I made my way back into the main body of the Hub. I took off my suit jacket and tie and set to work, picking up Owen's takeout meal boxes and sorting out files they had left scattered around.

Jack

I fell asleep, sitting in my office and awoke once everyone else had left. I heard the rustling of papers and remembered that Ianto would still be here. I walked out of my office, rubbing my neck, trying to ease the stiffness that had gathered there from when I had been sleeping on it, I leant onto the railings running along the open topped upper half of the Hub and watched Ianto work his way around the Hub. As I watched I found myself looking at Ianto closer than I usually would, his hair folder a piece of paper fell from his back pocket, once he had left the room, I walked down the stairs and picked it up. It was a photograph of a slightly younger Ianto, smiling gorgeously into the camera, one arm around a tall blonde haired man and the other round a petite brunette.

"That's me a week before the invasion." Ianto stood in the doorway, a sad smile on his face.

"Who are the other two?" I asked, walking over to stand beside him.

"The man is Liam, our doctor and the woman is Alice, another researcher." His voice sounded sad and far away. "They were good friends." I smiled at him.

"You looked happy." His voice got louder and he stepped away.

"That because I was Sir, they were the happiest days of my life, until now." He smiled warmly at me. I groaned. "I wish you wouldn't call me sir."

"But I think you enjoy it sir." He smiled at me and I realised how much I wanted to kiss him at that moment, so I did.I leant forward and brought my lips softly to his, he sighed and his hands reached up to grasp my hair.

"I've wanted you to do that for a long time." he said, pulling back to rest his forehead against mine. I just smilied and pulled him back in for another kiss. The photograph of him, Liam and Alice fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-*Hey everyone, Thank you so much for reading this story and for reviewing, it's the first story that I've published and I practically screamed when my first review came through, so thank you very much, Now without further ado on with the show!***

Toshiko

My alarm went off beside me and I was shocked awake at the sudden noise. I hit the snooze button and got out of bed. I hurriedly dressed in jeans, brown boots and a turquoise long sleeved shirt. When I arrived at the Hub Ianto was already there, working the coffee machine.

"Morning." He said, putting down an immaculate white cup beside me and standing by my desk as he delicately sipped his own.

"How on earth did you get here so early?" I asked.

He shrugged "I never left; you look an exhausted, bad night?" I nodded.

"I don't think I've had a good night since I started working here." Ianto nodded, like he knew what I meant ", anyway, how did you sleep?"

"I slept ok actually; spoke to Jack for most of the night." He smiled shyly at me and I felt the colour rush to my cheeks as I imagined what the 'talking' had consisted of.

"Too tired to work?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh I should hope not!" Jack came sauntering towards us and stopped by my side. "Tosh, I need you to get together all the information on the crime scene, find out if there's been any other cases, when Gwen gets here get her to tell you about this other Torchwood." I gave a mock salute.

"Yes sir."

Gwen arrived an hour later, "Gwen I need you to tell me about the other Torchwood." Gwen dropped her back and jacket off at her desk and came over. She looked fine but up close you could see her brown hair was windswept and there were tell tail signs of sleepless nights under her eyes.

"Well there was a red haired woman who I didn't get the name of and the young guy was called Sean I think, he was brunette, and young…They had comms just like ours and guns too." I looked at the computer screen thinking.

"Ianto!" Ianto poked his head out from one of the rooms to the left of the Hub, an open folder poised in his hands. "What's the name of the pace where you got our guns from?"

"Ah, one….second… here." He gave us the file and went back to studying the file in front of him.

"There, there's only one place where you can get those types of weapons and apart from us only one other person has ordered guns from there."

"Brilliant, location?" Jack walked up behind us.

"London, 32 West Rose Street."

Gwen

As we approached the building we heard a guitar playing inside.

"That's the number of the beast, Iron Maiden" Jack said, we all turned and stared at him.

"Didn't have you down as the type Jack" Owen stated.

Jack smiled, " I've been around for a while Owen, I have types you've never even heard of." inside we were met by two women, one blonde and one the red head I'd seen outside Danny's house. The red head was playing the guitar and the other sat at a desk starring in wonder. The song ended and the woman put down the guitar and smirked.

"Pay up, told you I could play it" the other scowled and handed over a twenty pound note.

"Yeah but you never told me you could even play the guitar."

"You never asked" the red head smiled. I leaned over and whispered to Owen.

"Reminds me of Jack she does" he laughed.

"Yeah" the red head looked up at us and after a second, she pulled her gun.

"Can I help you?" the blonde also took a gun from her coat and pointed it at us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack stepped forward and offered a hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness, this is Gwen Copper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Happer and Ianto Jones" the two women looked hesitant but then they put their guns away. The red head took his hand.

"I'm Crimson Rose and this is Lucy Ballentine, my partner" Lucy cleared her throat "boss" Crimson grinned at us then faltered, looking at Ianto. She looked puzzled and ran into one of the rooms towards the back of the room, returning a minute later clutching a photograph in her hand. "Your name is Ianto Jones?" he nodded, not speaking. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You were part of the old team." she whispered.

"We though everyone had died" Crimson hugged him. Ianto looked shocked but eventually hugged her back. Lucy smiled at both of them and then she too shook hands with Jack.

"We're Torchwood London, mark 2" Crimson stood beside her, her hand hanging over Lucy's shoulder "or least what's left of it. There were three of us until yesterday when that weevil killed Sean." there was an edge of bitterness to her voice, but then, I suppose if a teammate had died, you would be.

"Well what a surprise, we're Torchwood Cardiff... mark one." Lucy took his hand and shook it.

"We have much to discuss." Lucy smiled at Jack. Crimson sighed.

"I'm guessing this is my queue to go and tidy up?" Lucy looked at her, a little apologetically. Crimson smiled at her and bowed her head. "Course ma'am."

"Ok the rest of you, go back to the Hub and follow up on those weevils, check that none have gone walk about and make sure no more make an appearance around the city." Tosh, Owen and I nodded. Ianto looked over to where Crimson held the guitar, placing it on a stand and grabbing a plastic bag. "I'll stay;" he said "help Crimson." she looked over and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks." Jack nodded.

"Ok then, the rest of you, off you go."

Crimson

Lucy disappeared into her office with Jack. Ianto smiled at me, taking off his grey suit jacket and rolling up his plush white shirt sleeves. Light blue eyes framed with dark lashes looked down at me. "You do this a lot?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I've worked with the police, doctors and I've done martial arts since I was six and I was still ended up as a cleaner mainly." Ianto grinned.

"That's me too." my brow furrowed.

"But you worked for Torchwood before anyone, you were in Torchwood 1." he shrugged.

"It's ok, I enjoy my job and I love the team and Jack." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh believe me I know, I love this job I just meant… never mind."

"Well for you, since the teams now smaller, your roll must have grown?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I really miss them." we were silent for a while, picking up take away packets and putting them into the bags.


End file.
